Sin palabras
by CriXar
Summary: Adrien tenía algo de conciencia de que Marinette gustaba de él, mas prefirió pasarlo por alto. Pero una vez que descubrió que se trataba de su lady, iría hasta él límite de irritarla para escuchar tal afirmación de sus labios.


-¿Sabes que puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche, cierto?- preguntó el super héroe parisino yaciendo en la cama de Marinette, observando como esta ponía en orden algunos de sus materiales de costura.

-Sí, lo sé... por desgracia.- afirmó esta rodando sus ojos.

-Auch...- se quejó él entre risas.- Vamos, solo dilo y te dejaré en paz.

-Ambos sabemos que lo último que harás una vez que tengas lo que quieres será dejarme en paz.- refutó ella subiendo las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba él, seguida por su kwami.- Ahora necesito que te vayas. Tengo que dormir.

-Podemos dormir juntos...- aseguró Cat Noir guiñando su ojo mientras se levantaba un poco para tomar su mano. Ella tan solo suspiró.

-¿Realmente me harás traer el rociador?- preguntó algo cansada con una dulce sonrisa. No tuvo que repetirlo. El chico casi se lanzó de la comodidad de aquel lugar hacia la ventana.

-Lo dirás tarde o temprano. Y te aseguro que estaré ahí.- prometió con un guiño antes de dejar el lugar.

La chica se dejó caer con pesadez en el punto en el que momentos antes descansaba el chico, tomó una de las almohadas para ponerla frente a su cara y sin esperar un minutos más dejó salir un grito enmudecido.

-No se rinde, Tikki. Y eso solo... solo... ¡me lo hace más difícil!- chilló apenada.

-Pues él mismo lo ha dicho, Marinette. No se rendirá hasta escucharte decirlo. ¿Causaría tanto problema admitir que te gusta?

-Más que es eso, no lo creo. Pero es una cuestión de honor, Tikki. ¡Honor! Él ya sabe lo que siento por él. ¿Qué digo? ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por él! Tan solo quiere escucharme decirlo por mero orgullo.- lloriqueó antes de volver a dejase caer en su cama.

Oh, pero aquel chico sí que quería oírlo de sus labios. Y vaya que era persistente. Durante las horas de clases no perdía la oportunidad de voltear ligeramente y guiñarle un ojo o dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta que ponía las mejillas de la chica ardientes cual pastelitos recién horneados.

Y hablando de repostería, claro está que no podían faltar las visitas casuales al local de los padres de ella. O como a él le gustaba llamarlos, sus "suegros casi oficiales". Una galleta el lunes, un croissant el miércoles y el postre del día los viernes. Ese último era casi un punto obligatorio.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia al ver a la chica tras el mostrador. Le gustaba juguetear con su mano o preguntarle hasta el cansancio el precio de cada cosa en el local, cosa que ya conocía casi de memoria por la cantidad de veces que había llevado a cabo aquella rutina.

-¿Y las galletas de chocolate...?- preguntó por millonésima vez mientras trazaba círculos sobre la mano temblorosa de ella.

-E-Es la tercera vez que me preguntas por ellas hoy...- respondió ella con frustración, pero sin el suficiente valor como para poner su mano lejos de la suya.

-Oh, lo siento. Tengo tan mala memoria...- dramatizó.- Es más, esta mañana Chloe me mencionó algo sobre tí, pero... no logro recordar que era.- Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquel nombre.

Su compañera menos favorita nunca perdía la oportunidad de buscarle el mal aún cuando ella no estaba al rededor, y uno de sus métodos favoritos parecía ser el humillarla, o al menos eso creía ella, revelándole a Adrien el hecho de que la joven de cabello oscuro estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-¿Y esperas que lo recuerde aún cuando no estaba allí?

-No, pero has estado otras veces que ella me ha dicho algo parecido. Esperaba que tuvieras mejor memoria que yo y pudieras recordármelo.

-Oh, sí que tengo mejor memoria que tú.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de acercarse un poco más a él.- Suficiente como para recordar que tenemos patrulla en media hora.- susurró.

Los verdes orbes del chico se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquello. Si, definitivamente tenía mala memoria.

-Oh, cielos.- dijo soltando rápidamente su mano y corriendo hacia la salida.

Marinette suspiró aliviada, hasta que le vio correr de vuelta y saltar con una agilidad impresionante el mostrador para llegar a ella. Sorprendida, apenas si parpadeó cuando el chico depositó un beso en la orilla de sus labios.

-No podrás esquivarme tan fácil en la Torre...- murmuró en su oído antes de regresar a la puerta, esta vez pasando por el mostrador como una persona normal, y dejar la tienda con una impactada Marinette en ella.

"¿Y su interacción como súper héroes?" se preguntarán ustedes. Esa era otra historia por completo. Ladybug tenía mucha más libertad para huir de él si así lo deseaba, pero curiosamente Cat Noir no le acorralaba con frecuencia cuando se encontraban en labor. Estaba claro que él era consiente de aquel hecho.

Prefería una presión un poco más psicológica que física en esta situación. Una sonrisa por aquí, un guiño por allá. Un beso robado en su mejilla o buscar alguna tonta escusa para recortarse a su cuerpo. Pequeño detalles contra los que, ahora sabía por qué, ella no tenía defensa.

Por supuesto aquella noche no sería una excepción a sus intentos. Desde temprano la esperó en el punto de encuentro, sentado en una de las vigas más altas de la estructura mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire. De pronto, una conocida cuerda ató su cuerpo, dejándole inmóvil y asustado.

-¿L... Ladybug...?- llamó sin voltear. De sus espaldas, poco a poco la mencionada se acercó a él.

-No intentarás nada ahora, ¿entendido?- dijo esta con seriedad. El chico tan solo se limitó a asentir con sus ojos bien abiertos. Unos segundos después de que se sintió liberado, percibió como ella se situaba en el lugar a su lado.

Silencio total. Cat Noir disfrutaba de la sensación del viento pasando entre las rubias hebras de su cabello cuando sintió algo extraño, como si fuera... observado. Con discreción, dirigió su mirada a la heroína, apenas para ver como esta volteaba su rostro en dirección opuesta a él.

El muchacho sonrió e intentó mantener sus ojos en ella hasta que ella regresara su mirada de vuelta a él. Lo consiguió. Creyendo que él no le prestaría atención al asunto, le miró de nuevo, topándose esta vez con una gatuna mirada verdosa mirándola con ternura.

Sonrojada, bajó su vista definitivamente hacia sus piernas. El chico no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, intentando no ser muy evidente para no molestarle. Centímetro a centímetro, se fue acercando a ella de una forma para nada discreta. Se detuvo al sentir sus brazos chocar. Ella se colocó completamente rígida.

Sin decir una palabra, Cat depositó un suave beso en su cabello oscuro, antes de recostarse hacia ella. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cuál se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al sentir un ligero peso en su mano. Ladybug la había tomado, colocando algo de presión para aferrarse a ella, y se quedó allí unos instantes antes de recostarse de vuelta en él.

El joven cerró sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo al abrirlos fue que se encontraba detransformado en su cama. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? La primera respuesta era que se había quedado dormido y la segunda estaba dejando el lugar saliendo por la ventana de su dormitotio.

-¡Marinette!- llamó casi lanzándose fuera de la cama, un poco adormilado aún. Ella retrajo el yoyo que estaba por lanzar y volteó a verle.

-Lo siento. No pensé que pudiera despertarte.- se disculpó. Adrien la miró un poco serio y extendió su mano hacia ella. Dudosa, la heroína la tomó y descendió hasta su altura.

-No vas a decirlo nunca, ¿no es así?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente. Ella reflejó su expresión.

-Nunca se me han dado muy bien las palabras en esto.- aseguró ella.- Hace tan solo unas semanas mi lengua se trababa cuando estaba frente a ti. Aún lo hace de vez en cuando.

-Podrías... intentar otra forma.- dijo él. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, tuvo su respuesta al verle acercarse a ella. Con una sonrisa ladina y algo de valor, tomó el rostro del muchacho, acariciando cuanto podía con las yemas de sus dedos, y se elevó un poco en las puntas de sus pies para que sus labios pudieran finalmente encontrar los suyos.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Adrien rodeó su torso con sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Se aferró con fuerza a ella hasta que la sintió separarse de él. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron tras abrir con lentitud sus párpados, ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

-Yo también...- murmuró él, antes de volver a unir sus rostro en otra "declaración".

 ** _Y así es como se mete a todo el cuadrado amoroso en un one shot, damas y caballeros. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que me está dando una embolia..._**


End file.
